Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: It's been 5 years since The Great War against The Titaness, Gaia. 5 years of being cast into the shadows. 5 years since I felt needed. 5 years since I was noticed. 5 years since I was not alone. 5 years when I was still at camp. I've been on the same road. And yet, no one found me. Songfic. One-Shot!


**Author's Note:**

Hey, first songfic! Hope you like it! Please check out my other stories! REVIEW! Based on the Song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day :) Enjoy.

**_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**

_**NICO**_

It's been 5 years since The Great War against The Titaness, Gaia. 5 years of being cast into the shadows. 5 years since I felt needed. 5 years since I was noticed. 5 years since I was not alone. 5 years when I was still at camp. I've been on the same road. And yet, no one found me.

I've been on the road for years. I have no idea where it goes but I've grown comfortable to the place. I gained knowledge of the roads and the people there, whom I have not, gave my full trust.

All my dreams were shattered in the Great war. I have hoped to bring Bianca back. But I have failed miserably. I never got Bianca back. I never got the respect I got from my father. I never had a proper conversation with my mom. I never got company. All those things are what I wished for. But look at me now. Those wishes are just a bunch of broken dreams.

I keep roaming around with no thought in my head. I just don't know where to go. It is as if the whole town has gone to sleep when I arrived. It makes me sick. Knowing that no one wants to be near me. I just can't accept that I walk alone.

I guess I can accept that I walk alone. I don't need anybody. No. No. I don't need you. I don't need anyone!

No living soul is beside me. I have no company. Just my shadow and my heart. But I don't even know about my heart. It's as if there's a gigantic hole slithering its way in me. As if there's nothing in me. I could only assume.

Even though I won't admit it verbably. I know that if you look deep into my eyes. I need someone. I just can't be alone! I'm not ready. I need you, Bianca! I need you. I can't be alone! I just can't. I can't.

All I hear is the thumping noise of my empty heart. That's it. Nothing else.

It is like I'm stuck in this horrid of a town. As if there's some huge force field circling my path. Like it wants me to stay here. As if fate has brought me here.

What no one knows about me is that I'm a great actor. I've been pretending I'm alright since my sister joined the hunt. And you know what's funny. No one suspected a thing. But if you look at me close. If you try and read me. You would know that I'm not. That I've been hiding my true self. That whenever things are perfectly fine. I come in, and destroy it. Nobody understands me. _Nobody._

I'm a living corpse. I just walk around the town, dragging my life less body around. I sometimes don't believe I'm alive. The only sign that I know I'm alive is the beating of my heart_. _

That is what all I have been doing. Just walk.

The rustling wind blowing my hair. Flopping it everywhere, including my face. My instincts tell me that something is going to happen. Whether it's good or bad. I'm waiting for that sign.

I need you a lot Bianca.

Is it just my luck or is it that instinct again. I just spotted a group of little girls who maybe about 7 years old. They were leaning against a brick wall and start to wave at me. Panic emerges inside me. I don't know what to do but wave back. It's been one year since I made human contact.

Wow. What's funny is that I don't think I'm alone anymore. I think that is what my instincts are telling me. Remember that brick building I saw with those girls leaning on it. I guess their action wasn't a wave but some sort of gesture to follow them. I did what I was told. I slowly approached them as my trust was low.

As I'm slowly approaching the building, I start getting reminded of what happened 5 years ago. I feel like there's a hole in my heart. That I'm all alone in this world. No one is out there to save me.

I am truly alone.

I placed my pale hand on the cold, rusty metal handle. Sending shivers down my spine.

I open the door and searched for a seat in this what I recall an almost abandoned cafe.

I saw a girl sitting in an empty booth.

I approach her to take a seat beside her.

I then saw her face.

It was her.

The spiky black hair, all dressed in black with a punk style in it. Those electrify blue eyes that send wonders in my brain and the powerful aura. She had a smirk on her face. She always has that that cocky yet joker manner.

It was _her_.

Thalia Grace.

**Author's Note:**

Check out my other stories! Please review and give me a feedback to how I did this songfic!

REVIEW!


End file.
